This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for compensating for color in color images in the image processing field. Conventionally, in the three-dimension computer graphics field, no compensation has heretofore been made between a luminance of a texture itself representing a pattern on the surface of an object and an intensity of the surface of the object derived by an intensity calculation when an image is generated. For this reason, a generated image has a lightness different from that of the original object and therefore appears awkward or unnatural. Also, the display characteristics of a display apparatus have not been considered with respect to generation of images, which results in displaying unnatural images having a changed hue. Further, when a colored light source is used, there has not been heretofore provided a method for representing a change in color of a texture, so that natural images have not been generated under such colored light source.